1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device such as a medium recording-playback device which effects set processes, e.g., information recording and playback in respect of data recorded in a recording medium for carrying information.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact disks (referred to below simply as "CDs") are widely known as a recording medium in which information is recorded. Recently, there has been an increasing availability of systems in which a plurality of CDs are loaded in a storage section of a player called a magazine. A player in which this magazine is set can be accommodated in the trunk of an automobile, and a main unit called a control unit is located near the driver's seat, the arrangements being such that it is possible for both selection and playback of required disks from amongst the CDs in the trunk to be effected from the driver's seat.
In recent years, there have been proposed optomagnetic-system minidisks (referred to below as "MDs"), which are recording media in which information recording disks are held in a case for protection. With MDs, it is possible to play back recorded information, and it is also possible to record information or to effect recording by rewriting information that has already been recorded.
The current development is one in which a variety of products are being developed as media information recording-playback devices for effecting recording on and playback of such MDs, and the an is seeking to optimize these features.